Not a bad person
by ReptileRuler
Summary: Sonic didn't know Mumen Rider was a hero when they became friends, but now that the truth is out, surely Mumen will push him away? (Sonic/Mumen rider fluff)
1. Not a bad person

Sonic really wasn't a bad guy. He had a nasty job, sure, but outside of work, he always made sure to be polite and respectful. It helped to create bridges to other people, to have friends - especially when you found yourself hunted by whatever mafia or criminals you managed to piss off this time. _The more people I have on my side, the better_ , Sonic thought.

Only he had never meant to befriend a hero of all people.

"Oh gods, are you okay?"

He was wanted by the hero association after all, so all heroes should know him, right? It was practically impossible for such a miscalculation to happen.

And it had taken a gross monster covered in inch-thick strands of hair to help him figure it out, too.

"Mumen? You're a hero?"

The monster in itself had been easily disposed of, but he'd been there, exclaiming that it was his job as a hero, even if he wasn't much help.

"My apartment is close by. Come on, I'll patch you up."

"Thank you, Mumen, for dragging that villain to jail for us", the other hero, the one who had managed to injure him, shouted. Sonic couldn't care less who it was, but his words made something twist painfully inside of him.

"Don't listen to him."

Sonic's head was spinning, and he didn't know if it was because of pain and blood loss or because of what he had just found out. But the vague shape of his friend _(? enemy?)_ appeared in front of him and despite everything he trusted him.

"Are you an idiot, Mumen Rider?" He mumbled weakly, and knew he should push away, but Mumen's hands were comforting as they pulled him up and maneuvered him to a sitting position.

"I'll carry you on my back and return for the bike later! Stay strong, Sonic!"

Through the fog, and the gentle bouncing from the piggyback ride, and how wonderfully soft and strong Mumen's hands were agains his thighs, he kept thinking: _Mumen? A hero? A hero?_

Maybe he should have known. Maybe the way Mumen always spoke about justice should have been a giveaway. Maybe ... the way he was just so altogether good and honest and genuine should have made it obvious. But for some reason, it hadn't clicked in his brain, and now he was probably being carried to jail Or worse, those underground chambers beneath the hero association HQ where they kept monsters and high-ranked criminals…

Yes, how could he have made such a mistake?

"We're here, don't give up!" Mumen said and Sonic half-acknowledged that it wasn't jail or the hero association HQ. He heard the rustle of keys and smelled something like coffee and dust.

He was laid down on something soft and comfy, but as soon as Mumen let go he found himself inexplicably cold.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back with a first aid kit", Mumen said. There was something in his tone, and while Sonic has behind a veil of pain and confusion, he knew he didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit.

"M-Mumen..." Sonic mumbled. He fumbled, reached for something that wasn't there, and whined.

"Don't move so much! I-I'll be there in a second, just hold on", something loud hit the floor somewhere outside of Sonic's vision. There was swearing and other uncomprehendable noises, but he still couldn't see what was going on.

"Here! I'm here now!" apparently Sonic's eyes had slipped shut because as he opened them Mumen Rider was leaning in close with one hand on his cheek. It pulled Sonic out of the haze somewhat so he leaned into the touch. The hand moved to his head and played with his hair for a moment. The touch alone made some of the pain ebb away and he didn't feel like he was looking through a glass wall anymore.

"I'm gonna have to take off your pants to clean your wound. Please forgive me, Sonic", Mumen said. Sonic fought to focus on his eyes for a moment and was overwhelmed by the intensity behind those glasses.

Then they were gone and hands were fiddling with his belt and Sonic lost his concentration again. Back into the haze he went, where everything was dulled by cotton.

And suddenly his leg stung and he winced in surprise.

"Don't move, I'm almost done cleaning your cut."

Oh. Oh yeah, the cut. And you had to clean it and- wait. Did Mumen say he'd take off his pants? Was he pantless in the home of a hero? Agh! It stung!

"There-! Let me just wrap it up properly", Mumen said. Sonic looked up slightly and saw Mumen wrap a bandage around his leg and give it one last pat before looking up. They made eye contact and while it wasn't awkward, Sonic felt himself jolt in surprise. Mumen smiled, the same way he smiled every time they'd hung out in the park, or at a café, or the bath house. Sonic didn't deserve it, he realized. He didn't deserve such a bright smile from a hero.

"I'll get you some painkillers and a glass of water."

"Wait!"

"Sorry, would you rather have tea?" Mumen paused. Sonic wanted to scream a bit at that.

"I..." he started.

"What's wrong?" Mumen looked concerned as he crouched down on the floor beside him. That's when he realized he was on a couch with beautiful pillows and blankets.

"F-fuck, I'm bleeding all over your couch", he whined and tried to sit up. Mumen put a hand to his chest to stop him. Again Sonic was mesmerized by how comforting his touch felt.

"Not anymore", Mumen smiled", I bandaged your wounds, remember?"

"I'm sorry", Sonic sighed. He glanced at the blanket and the blood stains covering it. If he'd been more aware he would have refused to lay on the couch.

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad you're okay", Mumen said. Sonic suddenly wanted him to cup his face again. He looked away.

"So did you want tea or water", Mumen asked again.

"Whatever", Sonic mumbled and thought about how Mumen would send him to jail soon enough. He was practically defenseless and injured and now that he was not in any danger of bleeding to death surely it wouldn't be long until he found himself behind bars. Forced to wait for his wounds to heal before he could escape.

"I'll put on some tea then. Wait here while I get you some painkillers." The hero (the notion that Mumen was a hero still made Sonic's head spin) got up and moved out of the living room.

"I don't need painkillers", Sonic said.

"What? Are you not in pain?" Mumen said, eyebrows poking out above his glasses for once.

"This pain is nothing compared to what I have gone through in the past", Sonic said. A brief image of the hero Saitama, fist clenched and rushing toward his crotch, interrupted him momentarily," As a ninja, I would rather not rely on medication to make myself feel good."

"You sure? There is nothing wrong with pain relievers."

"I'm sure", Sonic hurried to say. He would much rather that Mumen just sat down again. For some reason he wanted to be close to him until inevitably being sent to prison.

"Then I will not force you! But I'll still get you some tea. Just you rest up for a bit, Sonic!" He did not get to say anything before Mumen was gone and noises could be heard from the kitchen. Swearing, he turned around and dug his face into the pillow. It smelled of some flowery detergent and something else. Mumen himself maybe?

Fuck, he didn't want to go to prison. And the notion the it would be Mumen to send him there made it so much worse, somehow. They had been such good friends but then it had turned out that Mumen was really a hero and that they simply could not keep going like this. If only Sonic had looked him up before starting to hang out with him, then he would be fine right now. Then his chest wouldn't feel so small.

"Do you like earl grey or green tea better?" Mumen called.

"I said whatever!" Sonic called back, muffled by the pillow. Huh, it really did smell like Mumen, didn't it? "Earl grey." he said as an afterthought.

"Okay", Mumen said and entered with two mugs and a plate of cookies on a tray. "do you want help sitting up?" Why were there cookies? Why would Sonic spend such a treat on a criminal like himself?

"I can manage", Sonic said, pushing himself into a sitting position without looking Mumen in the eyes.

"Okay", Mumen said again. The tray was put down on the table, beside the first aid kit and a book that was lying open with its backside up. He gave Sonic a steaming mug and didn't let go until he was sure Sonic would not drop it.

Sonic looked at his cup with a frown. It was brightly blue with two pink elephants holding each other's trunks. One of them had long eyelashes and lipstick so that everyone could tell it was a girl elephant. Sonic would have disliked it if it hadn't been _Mumen's_ cup.

"I didn't know you were a hero", Sonic said after a small silence.

"Hm, yeah, I didn't tell you because I figured you wouldn't wanna be my friend then", Mumen mumbled.

"What do you mean by that?" Sonic asked, but his heart clenched because that would have been true.

"I figured out that you were that wanted assassin kind of fast, but ... I don't know, you were being so nice and ..." he trailed off, and Sonic forgot how to breath. The lady elephant looked at him, holding her partner's trunk.

"You knew? Then why didn't you sent me to jail? Or tell the cops? Or the hero association?"

"I know I should have... I told myself I would, at least in the beginning. But you were just such good company, and I didn't wanna lose you!" Mumen said, looking into his own cup.

"... You knew", Sonic said," so are you going to send me to jail now?"

"Of course not", Mumen finally looked up, and the ceiling lamp reflected on his glasses.

"But today other heroes saw me. They must have seen you run off with me."

"I know, but I can't send you to prison. I just can't. Sorry", Mumen said, and Sonic almost laughed.

"Don't apologize to me, I don't wanna go to prison either!" He said instead, mostly because laughing took a little too much effort, and he was hurting just a little bit. His chest was lighter though, and everything seemed a little bit brighter than it had earlier.

"Heh, that makes sense I guess."

Mumen leaned forward and grabbed a cookie. He had a sweet tooth, Sonic remembered from all the times they had gone to the café together. Or whenever Sonic had caught him on his lunch break - he always brought cake or a few cookies! It seemed he liked to enjoy sweets at home too.

"Does that mean we're still friends?" Sonic asked. Hopeful.

"Yes. Of course. I mean, if you still want to?" Mumen said, looking at him with hope and fear in his eyes. The fear would have been unnecessary, but Sonic found it just reflected his own emotions.

"'Course I want to. I'll always want to be your friend", he said. Mumen smiled, widely and brightly and like he always did when they were together. Sonic smiled back, like _he_ often did when they were together, but hadn't today. Because today had been weird and heavy, but it had turned out for the better and he could finally relax.

"That's a relief. I was worried you wouldn't trust me after this", Mumen Rider said. Sonic couldn't help it - his smiled turned into a grin.

"I admit thinking you would take me straight to jail, but I see now that I was foolish for thinking that. You're definitely too gullible to see what is in front of you", he said. He was only half joking - it was true that the right thing to do was to send him to prison. No matter how much both of them disagreed.

"You make it sound like you're a bad person, Sonic", Mumen said softly.

"No I don't, but it's up for discussion."

Mumen laughed, with his head tilted to the side and his cup of tea in his lap. It was such a warm, domestic scene, with the setting sun _(already?)_ bathing them both in warm colors and the tea and cookies spreading their sweet smell across the room. On the table was a first aid kit and an open book. In Sonic's hand was an ugly cup with heterosexual elephants. Mumen's hair painted with sun and Sonic just wanted time to stop, right then and there.

Wow.

"You're not a bad person. It's just the circumstances, I'm sure of it."

"I trust you", Sonic said, meaning it both in general and in answer to the previous statement. His face is slack.

"Mm, I trust you too", Mumen said, into his mug.

Sonic couldn't help it - he moved his hand from his lap to where Mumen's rested on the couch pillows. They made contact, warm fires dancing across their fingers and arms, and it felt right.

Mumen didn't look up from his cup, but Sonic could see his smile, and he could feel their fingers intertwine.

* * *

Author's note: There's no ... Mumen in the character list...?


	2. sweetheart

_Hey Mumen exists in the character list nor wooo! I realized I never posted part two of this here (I'm mostly on ao3 these day lolol) so here u go. please enjoy_

* * *

He meant to stay the night, and take a train home the next morning. But then Mumen Rider made them breakfast, and then lunch, and after that they rented a movie.

Then three days had passed and Sonic was limping around the apartment like he owned the place.

"Are you well enough to walk around like that? I could always help you if you want", Mumen said, taking off his oven gloves. They were just as ugly as the elephant cup, but Sonic didn't mind at this point.

"I'm good, I'm good!" he said, leaning on the kitchen door for support. In fact, he was doing _very_ good – had he been alone, in his own apartment, he would have attempted to walk much earlier, and probably hurt himself in the process. By staying over, he supposed he'd done his body a favor for once.

But after three days the sofa turned into rock and the pillows into needles. And the freshly baked chocolate muffins with their smell spreading through the apartment like a fog, would have made a dead man venture out of bed to get a closer look.

"If you say so", Mumen said, obviously not convinced.

"What are you making?" Sonic asked, glancing to the still-hot muffins filled with goodness.

"Chocolate and cream cheese muffins. They're really good!" Mumen smiled, his concerns washed away at Sonic's curious question," I got the recipe from my grandma."

"They smell amazing, when do I get one?" Sonic asked, a smile playing on his lips as well.

"Not before dinner, silly."

Mumen moved the muffins to a woven basket and put a piece of cloth over them. Once again, Sonic was overcome by a sense of domestic bliss, and all details became sharper and he himself became softer. It was Sunday and Mumen still hadn't combed his hair - it was all ruffly and pointed in all directions. The room was warm and comfy, bathed in yellow from the lamp and heat from the oven. Mumen radiated safety and joy, doing his thing in the kitchen. And once again, Sonic found himself wanting to stop time and space and just enjoy this feeling for eternity.

"I'm thinking potato gratin, since the oven's hot already, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure", Sonic mumbled through a smile. Apparently something about his voice must have been off because Mumen looked up in surprise.

"You seem a bit dizzy, maybe you should sit down", he said, reaching forward. Sonic was not dizzy in a bad way, but he let Mumen grab his shoulder and lead him to a chair anyway, because that meant Mumen would touch him and Sonic had realized that he liked that. Perhaps more than anything.

"I told you I'm fine", Sonic said once Mumen had let go, "I was just thinking about how it's been three days since that trashbag hero stabbed me and I haven't come up with a revenge-plan yet." That was half a lie. He HAD been thinking about revenge, but it had been a few hours ago, before Mumen had woken up and distracted him with food and games and small talk.

"Atomic Samurai doesn't know that you're actually a good person. He just saw that you were wanted and did what he had to", Mumen said. Sonic would have to look up Atomic Samurai in the hero register later.

"Sweetheart, that doesn't mean I'm not gonna get my revenge", Sonic said before he could stop himself. Mumen stilled and looked at him, gasping ever so slightly. The air seemed to thicken around them and Sonic's heart missed a beat.

"Sweetheart?" Mumen asked softly. Their eyes locked onto each other, time stopped for a bit, and Sonic tensed up.

"Oh", was all Sonic could say for a while," I mean, not that Mumen Rider isn't a good name for you, but I've been thinking about what other names you could have-" Sonic stopped when he realized that he was backing himself into a corner.

"You think Sweetheart suits me?" Mumen's cheeks reddened slightly, and while Sonic loved it he could feel the same thing happening to himself.

"Uhm, yeah I guess. You _are_ awfully friendly and happy all the time", Sonic said, feeling out of breath despite not having run in so long. "I-I won't call you that again if you don't like it, sorry."

"No, no", Mumen said (a bit too quickly?)," you can call me that as much as you want! It's... nice, coming from you."

"Ah", Sonic said," okay, Sweetheart." He smirked, both playfully and nervously, and Mumen laughed back and shuffled his feet. It was as though Sonic had leaped off an edge without checking how far it was to the ground. He was free-falling with his eyes closed and the wind rushing past his face.

"So, potato gratin for dinner?" Mumen said. Sonic landed gracefully.

"Sounds good. Wanna rent another movie too?" Sonic suggested.

"Yeah, we can do that! You pick one this time though."

"Sure thing ... Sweetheart."

It had been a week now since Sonic got hurt, and he was walking around with almost no trouble at all. Also, he still hadn't left Mumen's apartment. He wore Mumen's shirt (too big for him) and no pants (Mumen's were too tight over his butt and his own were in the washing machine.)

"You're such a fast healer, Sonic!"

He didn't want to go home anymore. His own apartment was barren, gray and cold. He had gotten so used to Mumen's overly cute-happy style that his scarcely decorated place wouldn't feel as a hoe anymore. Also, the elephant mug was basically his by now.

"I do my best. Pass me the salt, please", Sonic said, reaching for the salt. Mumen handed it to him half-way and their fingers brushed across each other. They both smiled and the room got a little bit warmer. The sun was warm against his back and bright in Mumen's face (not that he needed the sun's help to glow).

"We should go out later", Sonic heard himself say then, and maybe it was the warmth of Mumen's fingers and his smile and the sun that had him say it.

"Are you up for that? Your leg still isn't completely healed", Mumen said with a tiny wrinkle between his eyes. Sonic had to fold his hands to stop himself from leaning forward and smoothing it out with his thumb.

"I really need a change of scenery. It'll be nice", Sonic said instead.

"Ah, of course! We could go to the park, if you want to." He relaxed and went back to eating. Sonic found himself frozen for some reason, staring at the other man. Mumen's cheeks were puffed up with food and his glasses reflected the sunlight, and he was beautiful. Beautiful in his plain green tee and worn jeans, in his hair that was getting too long and thick glasses that hid his eyes.

Sonic wasn't even surprised at his own realization.

Mumen packed sandwiches, cupcakes and milk for them before they left. He laid it in his bike's basket and put a pillow on the luggage carrier for Sonic to sit on.

"You comfy?" he asked, looking turning around to look at Sonic's face.

"Yeah, thanks", Sonic said and put his hands around the other's waist, thanking the gods for this blessed opportunity.

"Then just hold on! I'll take you to the park," Mumen exclaimed and took off. Sonic clung a little tighter to his waist, because Mumen told him to, of course.

The wind caught his bangs as they gained speed, going downhill for a bit. He leaned a bit to the side to see past Mumen's shoulder's and sighed against the sun and the wind. He felt some tension he hadn't even noticed leave him. Being outdoors again was as liberating as always, with no walls or ceilings to contain him. And Mumen was right there between his hands, which made him even lighter inside.

They made a turn and the park came into view, all green and flowery as usual. They had been there together lots of times, hanging out and laughing and sharing foods. Maybe it was here that Sonic had started falling for Mumen. It seemed fitting, as it was here he allowed himself to acknowledge it for the first time.

He had fallen for Mumen. Probably long before this past week, even though it was only now that he realized how deep his feelings went. The hero was an honorable man with the strongest sense of justice that Sonic had ever encountered. He would go distances for what he believed in, and in that sense they weren't very different.

Mumen slowed down just before the park and got off his precious bike. Sonic waved all thoughts about how in love he was away to make space for a confession plan instead.

"We're here. Would you like to go sit by the pond? You know, under that tree ..."

"I know. You love that spot because it's in the shade but you still get to look at the ducks in the pond", Sonic smiled. He still remembered the spring day when they fed the ducklings...

"Oh! You remembered", Mumen looked pleasantly surprised. A small breeze ruffled their hair.

"Of course I did", Sonic said and waited as Mumen took off his helmet and locked his bike. Always so careful with that bike.

"Can you walk?"

"Of course I can!" Sonic started," It's been a week already. I can manage now."

"I you say so", Mumen took their bag with snacks and reached for his hand anyway. With a huff of breath, Sonic took it. It was covered in biker gloves, but felt just as safe and warm as one week ago, when it had lifted him and carried him home and treated his wounds...

They walked across the park, with Mumen greeting everyone they passed, whether it be an old lady feeding the pigeons or a kid that recognized him. They stopped once when Mumen had to kindly ask someone to not leave dog poop in the park. The dog owner obliged with a frown, and Mumen nodded proudly to himself.

"Another heroic deed well-done", he said. Sonic had to smile and squeeze his hand harder at that.

"This is why your nickname is Sweetheart", he said.

"I-I'm just doing my job", Mumen said. Suddenly there were words in Sonic's head and they slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"I know, and that's why I love you", Sonic said. His stomach made a flip.

"Oh", Mumen said and gripped his hand tighter, "Y-you really love me?"

"... I guess", Sonic said with a shrug. Something started buzzing in the background, but that might just be Sonic's own head.

Mumen Rider's hands moved up to grip his upper arm, pulling his arm into a semi-hug, and hid his face on Sonic's shoulder. Sonic lifted his other hand to rest it on his shoulder, completing their awkward embrace.

"Mumen? Are you okay?" Sonic asked, while he himself felt like he might explode. A sigh wandered over his shoulder and key bones, making him warm all over.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine", Mumen looked up. His glasses were slanting slightly and he had a bright flush over his cheeks. "I'm relieved. I love you too, Sonic. I love you."

And the world fell into place, and Sonic was relieved. It made sense, the way they had held hands and smiled at each other, and how Mumen had let Sonic stay for a whole week, but both of them felt the same relief. Sonic couldn't stop it - a full on grin spread across his face, wide and dark and probably unsettling. But Mumen just smiled back, and kept holding his arm tightly.

"Can I kiss you? If you're comfortable kissing in public, I mean?" he asked, sweet as always, lovable as always.

Sonic answered by pulling him in.


End file.
